Health care practitioners who specialize in the treatment of allergies must routinely handle large numbers of containers, typically vials, which contain different proteins in solution. It is beneficial to keep the vials cool to prevent early denaturing of the proteins as this adversely affects safety, accuracy, effectiveness and increases costs. To facilitate this, the vials are generally positioned in vial trays, which are stacked and taken in and out of a refrigerator and laid out on a table or countertop for access, since the individual vials can be neither identified nor accessed when the trays are stacked and in the refrigerator. The stacking and unstacking and taking the trays in and out of the refrigerator is time-consuming. While the trays are out of the refrigerator, they warm up and collect condensate, which both shortens the life of the vial contents and causes the need for clean up of the collected condensate. Dampness also provides a breeding ground for bacteria, which creates a safety issue. An assembly for holding the vials so that the individual vials can be identified and accessed and which keeps the vials cool and dry and furthermore mitigates the accumulation of condensate and provides for the removal of any accumulated condensate would be very desirable.
Although the invention is described in terms of apparatus for vials, it could be applied to most any container.